kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Paul2
Stop copying from the information I contributed to the Kirby for Nintendo 3DS article. Hey brah. :D (talk) 19:35, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Paul2 (talk) 20:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC)Ahem... on the chat of that article, i said i would stop copying your work. Waddle Dee Steel Fortress As it would seem, only two articles remain uncreated for Kirby: Triple Deluxe: Furnace Bot (reserved by me) and Waddle Dee Steel Fortress (reserved by you). This is just a courtesy message reminding you that you have just less than a month left to complete your article; on August 12, the article -- including everything you have typed thus far -- will become public domain. Thank you for reading. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 19:33, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the reminder! Are you sure that only two articles are left uncreated? Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:29, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :I finished and published the article. I think it meets the standards of the wiki. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 13:48, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Luvbee Spam i think i wanna make a better account thatn this...it looks s***.....can i make a batter one?.. and i just ant her to return...i love her........i mean what is so bad about suicide if your character doesnt return?.......i really wan ther back becaus ei believe she is good.........the blue petal......you have no idea how suicidal i have been since.... I have an idea. Why don't you write a fanfic about Queen Sectonia returning? Suicide is never a good option. Life is a wonderful thing, and giving it up isn't good at all. Think about how upset your friends and family would be if you committed suicide, and for the reason you give. My request is that you don't swear at me, though. It could get you banned fast. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 14:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Leaving I'm going to be away on vacation for a week! Hold down the fort while I'm gone. Bye! Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 15:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Will do. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 19:55, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Tac Trophy Just to recap, you own the Tac trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U? The one achieved by collecting every CD in the game? Not the 3DS trophy? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 09:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :He says he has it, but there is apparently an issue with him posting it on miiverse. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 12:22, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh! Sorry for the confusion, I only have the 3DS one. Sorry. :( Paul2 AHHHH! 13:42, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::It's fine. Don't worry about it. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 13:48, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll probably use a Golden Hammer on it. I'll do that at last resort, however. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 08:40, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Kirby 64 I know that one of the games I listed was kirby 64, which I did play on an n64 and have fully completed it. But I interestingly beat it today. In addition to that I added an easy but sort of hard way to stun 02 on the 02 page. Masterofcorn (talk) 22:34, February 3, 2015 (UTC)masterofcorn Good work You are doing a great work man, I see the pages that you create, good work :Thank you! I appreciate that. :D You are doing well yourself, I think. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 12:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::My work is over, I'll go back to work as soon as announcing a new game. (and improve my English) 15:14 07/03/2015 (day/month/year) (Brasilia timezone, Brazil) :::You could stick around, if you want. We always are happy to have editors around! But it's your choice. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 21:43, March 7, 2015 (UTC) music um, would you happen to know how to play the soundtrack on a wiki without going to another website? Water mage nepty (talk) 02:33, May 11, 2015 (UTC)Water mage nepty :I'm not sure what you are referring to, but if you're talking about the game soundtracks, there's a page specifically for that purpose. For example, look at this link. On these music pages, you should be able to play game soundtracks. (I may be wrong, though- tell me if it works for you!)Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 11:05, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :I mean how do you do it on an actual page about something. Example, soundtrack for the Halberd can be played on the halberd page Water mage nepty (talk) 19:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC)Water mage nepty ::There are templates that exist for that purpose. Unfortunately, we don't have one for each musical theme. Iqskirby Hi there. 20:07, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::However, we do have these templates on some pages (Green Greens and other level pages are good examples). That's something we can improve in the future. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 22:15, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Item paragraph Go ahead and write that intro paragraph if you're still interested. Be sure to remember all the types. Keep up the good work, by the way. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 04:02, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Oh! Yes, I'm still interested. I'll get to work sometime later today. Thanks for the compliment as well! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 11:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Seventopia Looks like we only have one KatRC article left to create: Seventopia. I'm not in the mood to create it or any o' that. Would you be up to the challenge? If not, anybody else can make it; I'm not picky. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 21:24, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Well, it does seem as if everyone's been avoiding creating that specific one for some reason. :/ Well, I'll be happy to take up the task. :D If I need any screenshots (Which I probably will not), I'll ask you. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 11:09, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Spriters-Resource It is completely acceptable to use sprites from the Spriters' Resource. Most of our sprites are taken from there anyways. Iqskirby Hi there. 19:04, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me. The reason I was concerned is because some of the sheets I saw stated this direct quote at the bottom- 'Sprites ripped by name of spriter to be hosted on The Spriter's Resource and Kirby's Rainbow Resort ONLY!' Are Wikis an exception to this? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 20:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I know what you mean. I think that's referring to just the sprite sheet as a whole. There wouldn't be much a point of sprite sheets if people couldn't use them, be it for our sprite galleries, or for sprite animations, and what have you. Iqskirby Hi there. 20:30, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Gotcha. Thanks for explaining. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 20:42, August 12, 2015 (UTC) The book While the images are as quality as we're going to to get them for now, translating is a different story. Turns out the book is called "Kirby of the Stars: Pupupu Complete Works." Conveniently, Kirbyellow actually owns the book, as it is apparently quote rare now. Just some info you might like to know. Of course, he is busy doing other things, so we shouldn't expect these translations to be a top priority at the time. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. It'll be a real treasure trove when we do get these translations done, though. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:02, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::It will most certainly be a jackpot. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:24, September 19, 2015 (UTC) yes, please replace esp. As th page's creator, I can tell you it was made more as a temporary page until a better one can be made. I am always happy to see this wiki improve!Kirbycrafter (talk) 19:57, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. It's appreciated not to have someone get upset over something like this! :D[[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 12:19, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Robobot armor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMgp8n6r2-M this may be of use, or at the very least, entertainment. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:44, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, that is helpful. It shows off some of what the Robobot Armor can do, and it also shows that the X button activates the scanning. Thanks for the resource! ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 12:30, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem. Good to know that it's of use. We have a few other videos in the "video archive" here. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:46, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Bomb Mode Hello, Paul2. I've recently noticed the change you've made to the Kirby: Planet Robobot page, saying that you haven't seen a Bomb Mode for the Robobot Armor. There has been footage showing off the mode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWemRabzxng&t=1m51s Just wanted to let you know, OK? User:RLWilliams3d :Thanks for correcting my mistake. The info's appreciated. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 18:40, March 29, 2016 (UTC)